Lost Without You
by MissDreamer83
Summary: Hermione is devastated that she learns that something happened to the true love of her life while they are at the Hogwarts for the eighth year.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glowed on him as Ron's eyes opened and looked around, but suddenly his eyes gazed on Harry's bed, as it was empty. He realized that Harry must have left for the Great Hall, he sighed and got out of his bed as he headed for the shower and took it quickly. He got dressed and grabbed his messenger bag. He went downstairs from the boys' dormitory on way to the Great Hall for the quick breakfast and he left. Since it was Saturday, He knew that he had the Quidditch game at 2 pm with his Gryffindor teammates. He went to the library every Saturday, which he did not want his friends to know nor find out about since the beginning of the eighth year. He found the secret spot and he started working on the homework since he had so plenty of time before 2 pm and did not know that the bushy girl named Hermione Granger watched him.

~flashback~

_In the summer season started, Ron and Hermione have exchanged the letters until she came to visit Ron at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley happily obliged to tell her that he was probably in his room, she nodded and strode upstairs on way to Ron's room, she opened without knocking when he turned quickly that shocked Hermione, he was half-naked but wore the navy brief-boxer. He has masculine and well-toned body that she never seen before, but she knew that he played the seeker for the Gryffindor team from the Hogwarts since the sixth year. Ron enjoyed watching her drooling at him in awe, he cleared his throat that snapped her out of her mind when she looked at him smirking as her face got red, she stammered "Sorry!" hurriedly and closed the door. He heard that her footsteps went fading as he sighed and shook the head. He picked the new casual clothes that Harry bought for him; he got dressed and went downstairs. Hermione looked up at Ron and blushed and she pretended that she read the book in front of her eyes when Ron sat besides her and whispered in her ear; saying "You look beautiful, Mione." as he sat back, grabbed the Quidditch Magazine and read it casually. Hermione looked shockingly at him and blushed again that made him chuckled when they looked at each other and smiled knowingly. _

_Few days later, Ron took her to the Diagon Alley for the shopping, he treated her to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor and they enjoyed their time by chatting and teasing each other flirtatiously. Ron decided to surprise her by taking her to her favorite bookshop when she was surprised but smiled, then they went into the bookshop and spent time looking for the books for her. Ron told her that he had some thing to do and will be back to her when she is done then and he went out of the bookshop. He walked across afar away from the bookshop to the jewelry shop, went inside and looked for the prefect jewelry for her. He asked the owner for the assistance to help him find the prefect one, and explained her personalities to the owner when they didn't see the owner's wife was eavesdropping on their conversations. She knew what to do help him find it until she walked to grab Ron's arm and showed the rings that he should look at and he did. He saw the heart shaped ring that would be perfect on her. The owner and wife turned to look at him as he looked up at them questioningly. _

"_Are you looking for the engagement rings, sir?" the owner's wife asked that caught him off guard as he shook the head and turned to look at the ring. _

"_No, I'm asking her to be my first real girlfriend. She's my best friend first for 6 years but I fell in love with her since the fifth year. She doesn't know about my feelings for her. I know that she's more like perfect one than I realized in my life." He confessed and smiled when they looked at each other knowingly and smiled._

"_That is called the red heart shaped millefiori ring. Millefiori means "a thousand flowers" in Italian is the name used to describe ancient Venetian glass that is filled with floral patterns. The millefiori then looks as if tiny flowers and other details have been painted on them. However, of course that is not so because the patterns are part of the glass. And because of that, each millefiori ring is completely vibrant, unique and glorious." she explained it to him as he nodded and smiled confidently. _

"_I think I'll give it to her when we celebrate the first anniversary next year. I'll take it!" Ron said and they shook the hands by thanking them for the amazing help, then he shrunk the box, hid it into his pocket, and sighed as he left the bookshop. He saw Hermione waiting outside the bookshop and chuckled as she turned to look at him and sighed. They smiled at each other when he approached and took her hands and finally they walked together on way to the Burrow. _

~flashback end~

When the spring season started, Hermione was sitting near the window, studying for the NEWTs in the library, she was frustratingly working on her homework, she sighed and sat back when something caught her eyes quickly, she saw her boyfriend, Ron walking to the table around the corner, far away from her. She watched him pulling his homework and working on it as she smiled and shook the head. Hermione decided that she would not tell anyone about his secret spot. She turned to look out through the window and looked up at the sky that happened to be cloudy; she thought it might be rain anytime soon. She sighed and went back to work on it.

~flashback~

_When Hermione and Ron went back to the Burrow after the shopping. They smiled at each other, she asked what he was doing in the jewelry shop, he stammered shyly. _

"_I …just found something for … Gin's birthday, you know. I was not sure if I can afford it … but don't worry, Mione, I will find a way to buy something for her." Ron said and smiled a bit. _

_Hermione looked at him and understood that and she said she was going to go upstairs as he nodded. They went upstairs separately. _

_In Ginny's room, Hermione put the bags away since she secretly bought the books for Ron when it will be his birthday next year, she sighed and decided to take a shower right away so she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room on way to enter the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off and went fully naked. She started showering and then finished it when she came out of the shower and reached her towel, she heard a gasp, she looked up at the beautiful blue eyes and her eyes went wide. _

_In Ron's room, he laid on the bed, looked up at the ceiling and thinking about the terms with his feelings for her. He grabbed the small box out of his pocket and opened the lid to look at the ring. He hopes that she will like it and smiled. He sat up, groaned that it was time to take a piss so he went out of his room and walked to the bathroom when he opened the door and gasped at the sight of the beautiful woman that he never seen before like that. _

_In the bathroom, Hermione watched him looking at her in awe that made her feel uncomfortable, she reached the towel when she startled at the sound of him saying "Don't!", she turned to see him closing the door behind him, he pulled his wand out of the pocket and pointed it to say the silencing charm as she sucked in a breath nervously and stood fully naked. He walked over to her and reached her wet hair into his fingers as they gazed at each other lustfully. He looked at her fully naked body and groaned as she bit her lower lip. As he lifted her chin with a finger, leaned in, and kissed her softly. They kissed few times before they pulled away and smiled shyly. Hermione let him touch her body awhile, he enjoyed touching and kissing her breasts and sucked it as she moaned softly. He stopped sucking it and stood up as she looked up at him curiously. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the brief-boxer and jeans down, to release his erection and moving his hand on his large penis. Her eyes went wide at the size of him, long and thick, he moved so he was standing in front of where she kneeled, his penis just inches from her mouth. She looked up at him, saw the need in his eyes, as he got closer and pressed his erection to her lips, and she opened them slowly and took him in. He tasted surprisingly sweet and yet salty as she sucked his tip before taking him as far in her mouth as she could without gagging. He started to move back and forth, as she swirled her tongue around him, before licking down his length. She took him in her mouth again and moved her head back and forth all the while using her tongue on him. _

_She kept sucking his hard penis that made him squirting his come all into her throat as he moaned her name and reaching to run his fingers into her bushy hair. She felt his fingers running into her hair when she watched his closed eyes and his head was leaning back on the wall and the sounds of his soft moaning made her feel horny. He sat up, pulled her up and close and kissed her passionately as their bodies touching closer, she ran her fingers into his fiercely red hair as same as does he do that to her hair. They kept touching each other and making out until they stopped, panted hard and smiled as their eyes met each other with a full of love and lust. _

"_Oh god, you are the most beautiful woman I've seen now in my life." he said that made her blushing and giggling. _

"_Hermione, there's something I want to tell you; I like you a lot. Um, do you … er, fancy me?" Ron asked nervously as she sighed and reaching to twirl the hair on the back of his neck._

"_I admit, I fancy you since the third year. I really like you, Ron." Hermione said and smiled. _

"_The third year?! Wow, as for me, since the fourth year. I saw you came with Krum, I was jealous that you chose him than me, because Krum and I were different. But when you wore the pink wrinkle dress, you were so beautiful. I kept denying my feelings for you ever since but I cannot stop bickering with you because I love it, really." he said as she giggled and he chuckled shyly. _

"_Ron, you are the one found my spirit, challenged me, engaged me, gave me a reason to laugh, to fight, to love, and to believe. Back there, I wondered about the little boy I had encountered that day on the train, the one with so many insecurities and doubts about who he was and who he would be, grew into a strong, noble, selfless, and compassionate man. I watched it happen with my own eyes. You did it bravely. I was so proud of you and still am, very much so." Hermione said honestly that made him smile widely and hugged her tightly. They pulled away from each other and stared in each other. _

"_I know we are not ready for the sex yet, but we can snog anytime whenever we want, right?" Ron asked politely as she nodded and they smiled sweetly. _

_He sighed and pulled his brief-boxer and jeans up. He handed her towel, she dried herself and got dressed and then went out of the bathroom. They walked hand in hand to Ginny's room, they stood shyly but he grabbed her close and kissed her again. They pulled away when he said "Good night" and smiled charmingly and she giggled softly._

~flashback end~

Harry felt the wind behind his back, looked up at the sky as he sighed and sat on the bench at the Quidditch pitch. He looked around and thought of the strategies in his mind. Harry always knew that Ron and Hermione are so perfect for each other. He used to date Ron's sister, Ginny, but decided that they were better off as friends. He still denies that he had a crush on Draco Malfoy and he doesn't know how to handle the feelings on his own. He sighed and thought of Ron and Hermione. He was so happy that Ron and Hermione confessed that they were dating since June, he said it was damn time when they blushed and they hugged happily. He remembered the conversations between him and Hermione in the fifth year before.

~flashback~

_Harry woke up from the nightmare, he rubbed the head and sighed when he turned to look at Ron's empty bed and he got puzzled so he looked at the alarm saying "3:10am" and he decided to check on Ron downstairs. He got out of the bed, walked out of the dorm door and looked for him but the sight of Ron and Hermione sleeping separately from each other made him smile, he tiptoed back to the room, grabbed the wizard camera (he bought it from Hermione and Ron for his birthday last summer), and tiptoed quietly downstairs. He walked around over to take a picture of them few times, he sighed and smiled at the sight. He hid his camera inside the robe, walked to Hermione and shook her shoulder slightly. _

"_Wake up, Hermione, wake up!" Harry whispered, as he made sure that Ron still was sleeping so he did not want him to wake up yet. _

"_Whaz it" Hermione muttered sleepily as she woke up and looked around and she looked up at Harry smiling. _

"_What time it is, Harry?" she stretched her arms as he looked up at the clock._

"_3:25" Harry said as he looked down at the confusion of her face. _

"_What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting besides her. _

"_How did I end up on the couch?" Hermione asked when Harry sighed and pointed to Ron sleeping across Harry and Hermione. _

_Hermione blushed at the sight of him sleeping on the armchair and smiled. She saw how beautiful he was when he slept by the fire. She realized that he must have had carried her to the couch. She thought "How sweet of Ron. I might return the favor to Ron one day", while Harry stared at Hermione staring at Ron, he gave a small snicker when she turned to look at Harry smirking. _

"_Don't, Harry!" Hermione said sharply. Harry looked at Hermione and then at Ron so he sighed._

"_Why don't you tell him about your feelings for him?" Harry asked her as she shook her head sadly. _

"_I can't, Ron don't like me like that. I am know-it-all, stubborn girl! Why doesn't Ron get the pretty girl who likes the Quidditch and everything?" Hermione said quietly as she tried not to wake him up._

"_Okay, okay … Look why you don't go upstairs and get some sleep?" he stood up off the couch and pulled Hermione as they hugged in the brotherly-sisterly hug. _

_Hermione turned away from Harry, walked over around the couch but she walked to Ron and gave a bit of kiss on his lips as he did not stir and still snore, that made Hermione looking at him in awe and Harry stifling a quiet laugh. She shook the head, smiling and walked around the couch on way to the Girls' dormitory upstairs. Harry looked down at Ron snoring sleepily and picked the cover that Hermione abandoned on the couch and put it over him. Harry went upstairs to get some sleep. _

~flashback end~

He finally finished his homework and sighed quietly, he looked at his watch saying "1:20 pm", he stood up and packed the homework into his messenger bag, then he walked but suddenly something caught his eyes as he saw Hermione, she bit her lower lip while working on something when he sighed and smiled and walked away from the library. He went to the common room and dropped his bag on his bed, he walked around his bed to pick the broom, and he went downstairs from the boy dormitory when the Gryffindor students wished him good lucks and he waved at them and went out of the common room on way to the Qudditch pitch for the game. He went to meet Harry at the tent, greeted him and the other teammates and he went to change the uniform to the quidditch robes and listened as Harry discussed the strategies with them. Harry and Ron looked at each other knowingly and got ready for the game.


	2. Chapter 2

~flashback~

_Hermione woke up to the sun glowing on her through the window, she sighed and sat up, remembering the previous night that she spent time in the bathroom with Ron, she got red-faced and blushed as she thought of his large penis that was beautiful sight she've seen for the first time and shook the head embarrassingly._

_She felt that she needed to take a pee, she got off on the bed and ran out of the room to the bathroom, she opened to find Ron standing and taking a piss when he turned to look at her and smiled. She blushed, entered the bathroom and closed the door as she stood and waited for her turn. He finished pissing and shook his penis up and down to dry out and put it back inside the pajama pant as he turned to see her waiting. _

"_Mione, it's your turn." he said as she thanked and went to sit on the toilet and start peeing. _

"_Good morning, Ron." she turned to see him washing his hands and grabbing the small towel to dry his hands as he looked over at Hermione and smiled._

"_G'morning, Mione. Um, I gotta leave now, so we won't get caught by them, you know. See ya, yea?" he said as she nodded and waited for the pee to stop._

_She took the bathroom tissue to dry her vagina, then stood up off the toiled when she pulled her underwear under the nightgown and walked to the sink and washed her hands. She finished it and grabbed the towel to dry her hands. She walked out of the bathroom, but to her surprise, she saw him leaning back on the wall and turned to look at her with something giddy in his eyes. He took her hand and kissed it as he looked up and smiled at her as she blushed and sighed. They hugged each other tightly and pulled away to look at each other. They walked together down the stairs, but he stopped as she looked at his back curiously, he turned to look at her nervously and ran his fingers into his red hair and exhaled. _

"_Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he said faster so she cant hear it properly, she reached his chin up as he looked at her. _

"_What? Come on, say it again please." she nervously asked, wanting it to happen but she had to calm down and not get excited. Ron cupped her face gently and smiled at her._

"_Will you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked her finally as she smiled widely and kissed him hard. They stopped kissing few seconds, then laughed and walked hand in hand down the stairs on way to the kitchen area. Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw them holding hands as they entered the kitchen and looking happy. She strode around to hug them and pinched Ron's cheeks as Hermione laughed at him. He complained how so hungry he is, as she looked at him and shook the head when they turned to look at each other and smiled, they started eating the breakfast._

~flashback end~

As Hermione sighed and looked at the window, she caught the sight of the redhead man running up to the Quidditch pitch, she looked at her watch saying "1:35 pm" as her eyes goes wide, she hurried to pack it into her bag and ran out of the library on way to the common room, she dropped it off on the floor near her bed and changed the uniform to the casual clothes and looked at the clock on the night table, it was 1:45 pm as she hurried herself out of the girls dormitory and out of the common room, she went out of the Hogwarts and to the Quidditch game, she smiled hopefully that they can win today and she sat on the bench and waited with the Gryffindor students when the Gryffindor teammates came out to fly around as she cheered excitedly for her boyfriend of more than one year and best friends.

~flashback~

_Harry, Ron and the boys came into the common room, got tired because of the Quidditch practice. Harry sat on the couch and Ron sat on the armchair massaged his shoulders. Harry saw Hermione sleeping on the table as Ron turned to look at him staring at something, he turned to see what Harry was seeing; it was Hermione sleeping on the table, he smiled as Harry chuckled and said it was Ron's turn to take care of her, he nodded and said good night to Harry as Harry ran upstairs to the boys dormitory. He walked to his girlfriend, Hermione, looking at her homework spreading around, he sighed, organizing it properly, and putting her homework inside her bag. He lifted her _

_as she stir a bit, but she was still sleeping, so he carried her to the couch and laid her on it and pulled the cover over her. He walked back to the armchair and sat back a while._

_At the end, Ron is watching Hermione sleep on the couch by the fire, he realized that he's in love with her, no… more like he loves her that very much. He tried to stay awake so he wanted to watch her more but it was too late that he already slept and snored lightly. _

~flashback end~

Harry and his teammates flew around to get ready when Madam Hooch whistled and yelled at them to start playing the game as they played. He scouted his girlfriend, found her standing with Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Hagrid in the stands and waved to her as she waved back and smiled at each other.

Ron chucked at the Gryffindor students cheered up loudly and singing, "Weasley is my king", and Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled as she cheered along with them. He got serious when he started playing as the Keeper. They cheered up for Ron when he blocked every goals that the Ravenclaw chasers throwing the quaffle repeatedly at him. He caught the sight of Hermione, he smiled at her and she blushed and waved quickly at him. Harry caught the sight of the snitch flying around, he flew away, tried to catch the snitch as he heard the sound of the voice saying "Watch out, Ron!", he looked up and gasped in horror as he saw Ron's head being hit by the bludger, falling off his broom and his head hit the wall of the hoop hard for the second time, fell out of the hoop and went down. The Gryffindor students gasped and murmur worriedly as Hermione and Ginny screamed "Ron!" at the same time, Hermione went downstairs and Ginny mounted her broom down to the ground, they ran to them as the Gryffindor team huddled and watched Harry cradling Ron's head on his lap. Ron has the blood leaking out of his mouth and his eyes stayed open as if it was blank. Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Hooch pushed themselves to see what has happened to Ron Weasley. Headmistress McGonagall gasped at the sight of Ron as she pulled her wand, said "Wingardium Leviosa" to levitate him for the hospital wings. Harry put his arms around Hermione and Ginny's shoulders as the girls held on to Harry and cried they walked along with them on way to the hospital wings. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and their friends waited outside the Hospital Wings since Madam Pomfrey kicked them out before she worked on him.

Headmistress McGonagall and the healer from St. Mungo were there also as Ron's parents were on way to see him since they received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall. It has been two hours since they stood outside. Finally they looked up to see the grief look on Headmistress McGonagall as Hermione grabbed Harry's hand fearfully, and Ginny stood behind Harry, looking back and forth from Headmistress McGonagall to the hospital wings. Harry stood squarely and waiting for the news with Hermione, Ginny and everyone from Headmistress McGonagall.

"I'm sorry I kept you all waiting too long. Now, I want Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley with me and all of you go back to the common room and wait for the news from your friends later."

The Gryffindor students assured them that Ron is going to be okay, as Harry made sure the girls needed to calm down before they went into the hospital wings. They left when Headmistress McGonagall led Harry, Hermione and Ginny into the hospital wings inside. Harry saw Mr. Weasley comforting Mrs. Weasley who sobbed emotionally in his arms. He felt that something was not right here, even that he was neither now uncomfortable nor not ready to hear the news from them as he looked at the sight of Ron. There was the sound of a gasp from Ginny that made him turned to look at her as she ran to Ron, stroking his hair and whispering the soothing words to her brother as she cried. Harry looked over his shoulder to Hermione who stood behind him, looking very pale and shocked and not moving as he ran to hug her and she did not return the hug back. Harry knew that she might lose the control when she saw the sight of Ron like this with her secret condition. He tried to say the words to her and she stood like this and did not hear the words from him. Harry called Madam Pomfrey for help as she ran around Ron's bed to see what was wrong with . She worked on Ms. Granger as he pushed her to lie on the bed and was about to go sleep, Harry did not want her to lose it in the front of Ron and everyone like this. He whispered Hermione's secret condition into Madam Pomfrey's ear and she turned sharply to look at him and then, at Hermione as she nodded that she will keep it under the confidential. He walked over to stand near the end of the bed that Ron laid on, as he turned to look at Headmistress McGonagall, nodded, and got ready to hear the news from her.

"Madam Hooch and Healer Reed tried their best to work on him, but they felt that it was not enough for him to stay alive. His head was already brain-dead when it happened before he got in, however his body is still working. He has a broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. He is now in the magical coma. Healer Reed said that she was not sure if he is going to make it. We do not know how long. There is nothing we do anything to save him. We will wait and see to that. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." She said sadly, as she patted her hand on his shoulder when he was shocked at the news. He did not like it very much. He burst in cries, walked around to hug Ron tightly as Mrs. Weasley sobbed nonstop, Mr. Weasley tried his best to calm her down, and there was sadness in his eyes. An hour later, Ron's brothers arrived hurriedly and gasped at the sight of Ron. Harry approached and tried his best to tell them the news about Ron's conditions as they shook the heads and cried together. Harry tried to hold it back but cannot stand it anymore and ran away from the hospital wings to Hagrid's Hut. He stopped by Hagrid's Hut, he panted, kneeled down on the grass and cried when the shadow came over him, he looked up at the grey eyes; it was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
